Ron's Prediction
by TheTyperChick
Summary: the title basically explains it.


  
Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas of the characters and stuff bla bla bla yak yak yak you get the idea  
  
On a cold Saturday morning while the students of Hogwart's School were eating breakfast, Professor Dumbledore announced:  
"Today everyone will be tested for their magical powers. Sometimes you have a power which you do not know about. Most people have one. When you find out about this it will guide you through life..."  
Ron heard no more since everyone in the Great Hall was whispering excitedly.   
"Wonder if I've got a strange, magical power?" wondered Harry.  
"You already do, really," replied Ron. "Blowing up aunts."  
He was referring to when they were in their Third Year and Harry had accidently blown up his Aunt Marge.  
Harry chuckled at the memory.  
"Interesting," mused Hermione. "I hope I have one to do with Transfiguration."  
After Professor Dumbledore's announcement, he waved his wand in the air and every student had a piece of parchment in front of them. It had a list of classrooms they had to visit to be tested.   
"Well, I'm going to the Transfiguration classroom first," said Harry.   
"You might be an Animagus, like Sirius," said Ron.  
The three of them seperated.  
Ron went into Potions first to get it over and done with.   
"Mr Weasley, I doubt you would possess a power to do with Potions," sneered Professor Snape. "But, nevertheless, experiment with a couple of materials and ingrediants then test them out on this rat."  
Ron grabbed some Boomslang skin, a newt's tail, a small drop of dragon's blood and a small cup of Bubotuber pus.  
He tipped the whole lot into a cauldron and started boiling. Nearby, Neville had accidently killed the rat.  
"Here goes," muttered Ron and gave the rat a couple of drops.  
The rat choked, and suddenly there were little purple spots on it.  
The rat choked again and turned into a pink goldfish. The goldfish writhed and twisted a little before melting into a fat pink blob.  
"You have little talent in this field, Weasley," sneered Snape, smirking.   
  
After visiting many classrooms and not discovering anything new, Ron found there was one place left on his list. Divination.  
"I don't think so!" snorted Ron to himself.  
He climbed up the ladder to the classroom to the strong scent of perfume. "Phew!" gasped Ron loudly, then sneezed.   
Professor Trelawny suddenly appeared in front of him. "Ah, Mr Weasley," she said in her soft voice.   
"I have prepared for your arrival."  
She gestured to a table with a crystal ball on it. "I would like you to concentrate on something you would like to know about while staring into the Orb," she instructed.  
Ron thought and thought. I know, he thought, I want to know what I'll be doing tonight.  
Feeling stupid, he concentrated on this question and stared into the crystal ball.  
The white mist continued to swirl.  
Suddenly, the mist parted...  
  
Ron and Hermione are sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryfinndor common room.  
"Ron, I need to tell you something..."  
"What is it, Hermione?"  
"I have feelings...feelings for Harry."  
"What sort of feelings?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Oh! I see what you mean."  
  
The mist swirled back over the scene and the voices of Ron and Hermione faded away.  
Ron gasped.  
"What did you see?" asked Professor Trelawny excitedly.   
"I saw..." began Ron. "I saw... Hermione and I sitting in front of the Gryfinndor fireplace talking about..."  
He stopped.  
"I, erm, can't tell you," he finished weakly. "It's private."  
"I see," smiled Professor Trelawny.   
Her eyes were shining. "You have the makings of a true See-er!" she cried.  
  
At lunchtime, Ron found Hermione and Harry .  
"So, what were your results?" asked Ron.  
"I can make really cool potions," said Hermione. "Snape wasn't very happy about that. I made my rat go rainbow coloured."  
"Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at me and I turned into a eagle," said Harry. "She said that when I'm older I might be an eagle Animagus."  
"Cool!" chorused Ron and Hermione.  
"Guess what!" said Ron. "I looked into the crystal ball in the Divination classroom and saw a vision of Hermione and I talking. It's meant to happen tonight."  
"Ooh, and I did want to tell you something too!" said Hermione.   
"That's cool. No more making up Divination homework any more!" cried Harry.  
  
That night, Hermione went into Ron's dormitory and whispered, "I have to talk to you."  
They crept into the common room and sat in front of the fire.   
"Ron, I have to tell you something," said Hermione.  
A shiver ran up Ron's back.  
"Er... What is it, Hermione?" he asked, feeling like he was reading off a movie script.  
"I have feelings... feeling for Harry," she said, with great difficulty.  
"Oh..." said Ron, completely forgetting about the vision in the crystal ball.  
"Hermione, that's exactly what happened in the crystal ball!" he hissed.  
"Ooh!" breathed Hermione.  
"So, you have a crush on Harry, eh?" said Ron, winking.  
"Yeah," replied Hermione, looking embarrassed.  
"You going to ask him to the Yule Ball?"   
"Of course I am!"  
"Cool."  
  
The next morning, Professor Telawny had planted a package in front of the portrait hole.  
"A delivery for you," said the Fat Lady to Ron.  
"Thanks."  
The Fat Lady picked up the parcel and handed it to Ron.  
"Wonder what it is?" he said to Harry later.  
"Open it already," replied Harry.  
Ron ripped open the package. Inside was a silvery crystal ball.  
"Cool, tell me if something bad happens to me, all right?" grinned Harry, and got up to go out.  
Ron was completely prepared to have fun with this.  
I wonder if Harry says yes to Hermione about the Yule Ball? he wondered.  
Concentrating on this thought, Ron gazed into the crystal ball.  
The mist cleared.  
  
Harry and Hermione are standing around in the common room.  
"Um..." stammers Hermione.  
"Yes?" asks Harry.  
"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
Harry considers this. Then he smiles.  
"Of course I will."  
  
The mist swirled back over.  
"Hermione!" called Ron. "Come here!"  
Hermione raced into the dormitory. "What is it?"  
Ron told her what he had seen. "Excellent!" cried Hermione. "My nerves have gone away now."  
  
After the Yule Ball that night, Ron sat on his bed, thinking of a question to answer with his crystal ball.  
Finally, he thought: What will be the result of Hermione's feelings for Harry?  
He concentrated very hard. Then the mist cleared.  
Ron touched the crystal ball and suddenly felt like he was travelling by Floo Powder.  
He landed with a bump on the floor. He seemed to be in the Great Hall.  
He stood up. Why was he in the Great Hall? Why wasn't he on his bed?  
"Am I dreaming?" Ron asked himself.  
He looked down, and it was a very long way down. Ron seemed to have grown.  
Confused, he ran over to a window and looked at his reflection.  
It was definitely him, of course. Red hair and freckles - yet there was something different about his face. It looked older, and even more freckly.  
Suddenly, he realised.   
I must be in my own prediction!   
Suddenly, Harry ran over to him.  
Again, Harry was much taller, his face looked taller and there were no glasess - Harry appeared to have contact lenses.  
"There you are!" he cried, sounding a bit panicky. Clearly, Harry's voice had deepened. "I wondered where my best man went!"  
"Er... best man?!" exclaimed Ron. His voice was deeper too.  
"Where have you been the last month, Ron?" asked Harry, punching him lightly on the shoulder.  
Ron thought of a quick story.  
"Some guy called Cornelius Fudge said someone performed a Memory Charm on me... I'm a bit confused..."  
Harry understood. "Well, I'l tell you everything:  
"Your name is Ron Weasley, you're 25 years old, you're an Auror. You are married to Parvati Patil and you have a daughter called Petal. My name is Harry Potter and I am getting married to the beautiful Hermione Granger and you are my best man - and my best friend."  
MARRIED! Me to Parvati and Harry to Hermione!  
"Oh... everything's coming back to me now..." said Ron mistily.  
Hermione's feelings did lead to something big!  
Ron's vision blurred slightly then came back.  
He was still in the Great Hall, but the walls were decorated with flowers and there were long pews lined up. At the front was an alter.  
From watching various relatives get married, Ron walked up to the side of the altar and waited. Harry was already there, dressed in rich, black robes.   
Sitting on the pews were many, many people. There was all the teachers from Hogwarts, who looked old (Ron noticed Dumbledore was not there- he must have died, thought Ron sadly), Professor Lupin, Ron's family, Hermione's family, and Sirius.  
A little girl with reddish- brown hair skipped up the aisle with her wand dipped in a basket full of flowers. The flowers cascaded through the air. Once the girl had come to the altar, she grinned at Ron and whispered, "Hi Dad!"  
PETAL??!!  
Then came the bridesmaids. Some of them Ron vaguely recognised; there was Parvati, who smiled at him and Lavander Brown.   
Behind the bridesmaids was- Hermione.  
She was dressed white, silky robes. Her hair was not bushy, but long and smooth. She looked like 15-year-old Hermione but older. She was clutching her father's arm.   
She grinned at Ron and finally made her way up to the altar.  
Harry smiled and took her arm.  
"We are gathered here today..."  
After Harry and Hermione exchanged vows, the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride!"  
They kissed and Petal waved her wand in the air, which shot out glitter.  
The mist returned and Ron found himself back in his room.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Ron told Harry and Hemrione all about his vision.  
"... and you two were married, and Petal shot all this glitter everywhere!"  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other.  
"We were married?" they exclaimed at the same time.  
Behind Harry's back, Hermione winked at Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
